Psycho 5
by Mark Of Thorn
Summary: worried about his son's involvement in gang activity, Norman tells his son about his crimes....but could this backfire?


**this is a short story version of a screen play i wrote for a fith sequel to psycho. if you would like to see tjhe screen play, PM me with your email and i'll send it to you.**

* * *

Psycho V

Generation II

The sun set on a small suburban neighborhood in California, as a student walked home carrying his books. As he nears a large bush two thugs, Ian Bates and his friend Andrew, step out from behind it.

"Yo! School boy! You received merchandise from me and my friend here. Flash the cash." Snarled Ian.

"I told you I'd pay you back when I got the cash Ian, give me a freaking break." Whined the student.

"See, that aint gonna work book worm. When we provide people with our wares, we expect our customers to pay up on the expected Due date. We don't give out extensions." stated Andrew.

"Give it a rest Andrew. I don't think this little punk was planning on paying us to begin with. So I say we should have him pay us in pain" stated Ian.

Ian walked up to the student and looked him in the eye. "You know, nothing pisses me off more than dishonest people." snarled Ian.

"You must really piss yourself off then." stated the student. The student then spat in Ian's face.

"That's freaking it! Let's collect our dues from this little bastard, Andrew." Snarled Ian as he wiped the spit from his face. The two then proceeded to beat the student violently. As they do, a police officer walked up to the spectacle.

"Oh crap" stated Ian nervously.

Meanwhile, Norman and Connie sat in their living room drinking tea. "Ian's school called again." Stated Norman sadly.

"Great what'd he do this time?" asked Connie angrily. "He hung another student from a flag pole." Stated Norman.

"Why does he do these things?" asked Connie sadly.

"I think it's us Connie. We were so scared he'd turn out like me that he became something worse." Stated Norman. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Norman goes to answer it. At the door were the police officer and Ian.

"This yours Norman?" asked the police officer.

"Yes. I believe it is" stated Norman.

"caught' em beating the crap out of another student again." Stated the police officer.

"Well I'm sorry for everything officer" stated Norman.

"_I'm sorry for everything ocifer_" mimicked.

"Be quiet and get in this house!" snarled Norman, grabbing Ian by the shirt and pulling him into the house.

"Well, keep 'em under control Norman" stated the police officer. "And you" added the officer pointing a finger at Ian "quit causin trouble"

"Screw you pig boy" snarled Ian.

"Shut up boy" snarled Norman, slapping Ian over the head.

"Just keep 'em under control Norman" stated the police officer. And with that he turned and left.

Norman's car pulled up in front of a hill where a large mansion stood. After parking the car both Norman and Ian exit, and Norman grabbed Ian by the shirt proceeding to drag him up the hill. After arriving in front of the house Norman stopped and let go of Ian's shirt.

"So what the hell's this place, pops?" asked Ian mockingly.

"This is the house I lived in before I met your mother" stated Norman firmly.

"so?" asked Ian, retaining the same mocking tone.

"Well it's also the house that I killed my mother, her boyfriend and five girls in" stated Norman sadly.

"That's pretty screwed up. Why aren't you spending your life in prison and crap?" asked Ian bluntly.

"Well I guess you could say, I wasn't in my right mind."

"What do ya mean?" asked Ian.

"My mother was a mentally sick woman. Whenever she got mad, she'd take it out on me. When she found out that I'd been associated with girls of any kind she'd lock me in closets.

"Sounds like a mean b**ch." stated Ian bluntly

"She was. But one night she did something unforgivable." Stated Norman in a shaking tone.

"What's that?" asked Ian

"She brought a man home" stated Norman.

"Never depicted you as Incest.

"This wasn't an incest tragedy. The man was a condescending pig who didn't deserve her. Anyways, that was the last straw. One night, the two of them were making love in my mother's room. They were making so much noise, it was like they wanted me to hear them, like they wanted to anger me" said Norman.

"well dad, there are some things you have to understand about sex. If the lady's pleased, there will tend to be some noise." Stated Ian bluntly.

"anyways, they asked me to make them some Tea for them." Stated Norman, ignoring the rude statement made by Ian

"sounds like a weird thing to ask your son to do wile screwing someone, did you make it." Asked Ian rudely.

"Oh, I made it. But I added an extra ingredient." Stated Norman

"what kind of ingredient?" asked Ian.

"strychnine." stated Norman bluntly

"Ah strychnine. The lover killer's poison." Stated Ian bluntly. "I get an idea of why you killed your mother, but why the other women?"

"well they say matricide is a most unbearable crime, most unbearable to the son who commits it." Stated Norman. " after they brought my mother back from the morgue and I saw her in her coffin, I started to deeply regret the crime I committed."

"So what'd you do?" asked Ian.

"well back then I had this hobby called Taxidermy, which is where you stuff animals that died. I thought, if it worked with birds, why not with my mother."

Ian turned to face his father. "You stuffed her corpse?" asked Ian incredulously.

"yes, maintained her too, as well as I could at least." Stated Norman. "but after a while, having her around wasn't enough. So I'd start having conversations with her, talking and giving orders in her voice and answering in my own."

"this whole story is getting creepy." stated Ian.

"it gets worse. After a while I encountered girls who I became infatuated with. After my mother, or rather the mother side of my mind would order me to kill them. When I refused, the mother side of my personality would take over and kill them for me." Stated Norman

"I see. So why are you telling me all this stuff now?" asked Ian

"because I realized something. There are many gruesome horrors in this world. Yet you, even though you're old enough to know about them, don't?" stated Norman. "now lets get out of here. I have a few things for dinner" as the two walk down the hill a feeble voice says: N_orman! That better not be what I think it is walking beside you. _Stated the voice

"dad. Did you hear that just now?" asked Ian

"hear what?" asked Norman worriedly.

"nothing" stated Ian.

The next day. As Ian walks home from school, he hears the same feeble voice from the day before saying: _Ian, Ian_.

"who said that?" barked Ian.

_It's me. Your grandmother, don't you recognize my voice._

Upon hearing this Ian dashed back to his house and slammed the door behind him.

"good afternoon" said Connie who was apparently waiting for Ian. "I want to talk to you about a phone call I got fro your school."

"Piss off mom" shouted Ian, dashing up the stairs.

In his room Ian sits on his bed.

"sh*t! someone followed us to that house, now they're screwing with me." Shouted Ian. Gripping his head with his hands

_Watch your mouth boy. _Said the strange voice firmly.

Ian slowly removes his hands from his head ""I'm terribly sorry grandmother, is there anything I can do to make up for it?" asked Ian

_Yes. You can go kill that whore that tainted my Norman._ Stated the voice.

"yes grandmother" replied Ian.

Connie sits in the dining room and stares at the wall. "where did I go wrong" she stated sadly.

Ian enters the room. "mom can I get you iced tea" he asked

"yes that would be great." She replied.

Ian walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of tea, then added a black liquid. He then brought it over to his mother. She drank down the entire glass and dropped dead.

* * *

this is only the first of three so look forward to the next one.


End file.
